


Papers

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Food, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones Working on his reports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emluv/gifts).



“Did you finish all those reports yet Bones?” Was Jim’s greeting as he entered their shared living quarters.  
  
Bones looked at his lover with daggers in his eyes before snarling, “Does it look like I’m done with these blasted reports? I can’t do this Jim… I swear that the new cadets they send our way get dumber and dumber every year.”  
  
“Or you’re just getting smarter. Did you at least eat anything?” he asked while planting a kiss on his lover’s head.  
  
  
“Mmm… I had a peach filled cupcake or two… I think,” Bones admitted absent mindedly.  
  
“If the positions were reversed you would hang me outside of the ship by my toes for only eating dessert. I won’t do any hanging… I’ll only store it in my memory bank for later use and go and get you some real food. You _will_ eat when I get back,” he said as he headed out to get his lover some food.  
  
“What?” Bones said as he heard the door swish closed. He leaned back and pursed his lips. He was pretty sure he had just gotten himself into some kind of trouble… now if he could only figure out if he should chase Jim or wait for him in the room and beg for forgiveness at his return.   
  
‘Damned Cadets and their dunderheaded reports were going to be the death of me… and if they have damaged my relationship hypos will be flying!” Bones thought to himself as he scowled at the screen after deciding to wait for Jim’s return.  
  
~Fin~


End file.
